Little 'Gaters
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A collection of Kidfic called Little Gaters generated from the yahoogroup Stargatekiddrabbles and Stargatedrabbles.
1. Green Pinches SG1 Cassie

Title: Green Pinches  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen/Kidfic  
Summary: Cassie's first St. Pat's didn't go so well.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Written for StargateDrabbles Challenge: #110 Luck 'O the Irish: **Four words:** Jig, Leprechauns, bagpipes, Patrick**-Bonus: **Parade. (I felt like writing a Cassie fic for this one as well so here it is.)

**~0o0o0~**

Cassie stormed in the front door slamming it hard behind her. She took one look into the living room and saw Janet. "I hate school. I'm never going back there!" Then she burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room and that door banged shut as well.

Janet slowly got to her feet and walked up the stairs, trying to figure out what had gone wrong this time. Cassie had only been at school for a month and a half and it was still a bit of a culture shock for her. This kinda thing happened once or twice a week.

Knocking softly on the door she asked, "Cas, can I come in?"

"No you can't. I was humiliated today. They all hate me, because I'm different and they all know it. All that stuff about leprechauns and shamrocks was just a reason to be mean to me. What kind of holiday is it when you have to pinch people. Then we had an assembly and this man played the bagpipes. It sounded like someone was killing a cat."

Realizing what had happened Janet opened the door and saw that Cassie was wearing a blue shirt with her blue jeans and sighed. "Cassie, they weren't being mean, not really. They probably didn't know that you didn't understand. It's just a silly tradition that if you don't wear green on St. Patrick's day you get pinched. Next year I'll make sure I remember."

Shaking her head Cassie yelled, "It's just a silly holiday. I refuse to celebrate it again. I won't go to school on St. Patrick's Day next year!"

Crossing the room, Janet sat down on the bed rubbing Cassie's back. "I have no idea where it came from but people just do it. I'm sorry it was my fault. Can you forgive me?

With her face buried in her pillow Cassie said, "Then there was this boy, Johnny Miller and he pinched me the most. Every time I turned around on the playground he was there pinching me."

Janet smiled pulling Cassie's hair back from her face. "Do you think that he might have another reason for pinching you?"

Cassie sat up grabbing her pillow and Janet put her arm around her. The girl let out a sniff and said, "I guess and he's kinda cute. He did tell me he liked my read hair yesterday."

Pulling the pillow out of Cassie's arms Janet whacked her with it. Then Cassie grabbed her other one and it deteriorated into a pillow fight.

A few minutes later the two of the collapsed on Cassie's bed and Janet got an idea. "Shall we grab Sam and head over to the Irish Club. There is a dance and a parade later today. You can get changed into something green, so no more pinching. If we can get the Colonel to come he can teach you to do a jig."

Cassie grinned. "Okay mom. That sounds like fun, but can I we go pick up that green sweater we saw at the mall last week. It would look really nice with my jean skirt and I can wear it tomorrow for Johnny."

Janet got to her feet and ruffled Cassie's hair. "I'll think about it. Now go wash your face and get ready while I make some calls."

With a huge smile on her face, Cassie ran out of the room and Janet knew that Cassie would be just fine.

* * *

On Friday this one will be come a collection of Kidfics, called Little Gatters and I'll be posting one a week or so I hope.


	2. Lessons Learned SGA Young John

Title: Lessons Learned  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none really  
Category: Gen/Kidfic (Young John)  
Summary: My thoughts on just who Steve and Bob were and why John used those names for his Wraith prisoners.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1, but I made some changes so all the errors are mine.

Challenge: Stargatedrabbles 112: D is for Defense

* * *

John Sheppard stared down Steve and Bob, the two biggest bullies on the block. He knew that he wasn't going to get away unhurt this time but he had to try. On the ground at his feet was Pete, his best friend, with a black eye and bleeding nose.

His hand curled into fists and and he lashed out angrily, not thinking. He missed Steve and fell to the ground and was immediately kicked in the gut. The two bullies laughed as the they left Pete sitting in the dirt and turned on John.

Drawing a deep breath John grew calm and thought about what he should do.

Unhurried, he waited until they got close enough up and he took the two of them down with a sweep of his foot as he'd been taught.

Even as he did it, John wondered if his Sensi would be happy with what he was doing, but he had to do something about these two and maybe a show of strength would be enough..

In a matter of minutes, the bullies were the ones laying on the ground groaning. John hadn't struck them once, only blocked their punches and kicks. John stood tall and said, "Leave Pete and me alone, unless you want more of the same." His voice was low and hard.

John fought hard not to laugh as the two bullies looked up at him with fear in their eyes wondering where their easy prey had gone. John didn't move or flinch as he stood there waiting for them to make the next move.

Stepping forward, John frightened them into action. Steve and Bob scurried down the street looking for easier targets.

John watched them go and filed this lesson away. Protect those weaker than you and a bully always flees when you stand up to him.

This was the beginning of the creed that he would live his life by. Over the years he added bits and pieces but those first two lessons stayed with him.

* * *

I've had this fic rolling around in my head since I watched the first Wraith Prisoner episode and finally I wrote it down.


	3. Once SG1 Young Vala

Title: Once  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen  
Summary: A scene from Vala's childhood.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put the back when the Muse runs out, maybe....  
Warnings: violence toward a child.

Challenge: A Locked Drawer

* * *

Vala waited until she heard the door click shut behind Adria. Poking her head out into the hallway, she listened to make sure the woman hadn't come back because she had forgotten something.

Creeping out into the hallway, Vala could still feel the welt left by the woman's wooden spoon a few hours earlier when she asked for a second helping of the midday meal.

Now across the hall, she peeked out the window, watching the woman get swallowed up by the crowd headed for the market square in the center of town.

She knew if Adria caught her inside the master bedroom there would be more than a wrap on the knuckles in store for her. She'd seen her stepmother the other day at Munich the jeweler's stall in the market and she had to know what her stepmother had sold..

Using tools she'd taken from her father the last time he'd been home, Vala picked the lock on the door and slipped inside. On the far wall was a bureau with a drawer, the one that held all of her happy memories, and the one that might now be empty.

From downstairs there was a creak as though the front door had opened. Vala tensed, waiting for Adria's shriek, but there wasn't another noise to say that the woman had come home suddenly.

Not hesitating any longer, the girl crossed the room and opened the drawer the same way she had opened the door.

There was a click, and the drawer sprung open to reveal all the junk that Jacek had bought Adria since they had gotten married, and none of the beautiful pieces that had belonged to her mother. With a shaky hand, Vala reached inside and shifted all the glass beads and paste jewelry aside, hoping her stepmother had missed something.

She found what she was looking for tangled in a gaudy necklace - the brooch Jacek had given her mother when Vala was born. Inside a secret compartment was a drawing Jacek had made of Vala's mother holding her. Of all the pieces, this one was the most precious, and Vala was relieved to find it still there.

Quickly she freed the brooch and raced to her room with it clutched tightly in her fingers. Her hand trembled as she pried open a floor board that concealed all of the precious treasures she'd received from her father over the years.

She had just got the board back into place when she heard the heavy clomp of Adria's feet on the stairs. Vala looked through the open doors into the master bedroom. The drawer was still open and there was no way she could close it again in time.

"Vala, where are you little wench?" the heavy set woman shrieked when she saw the open door.

Reacting to Vala's stifled response, Adria stormed into Vala's bedroom, her eyes flashing anger.

"Yes, Adria?" Vala answered innocently in an almost sickeningly sweet voice.

With a cry of rage, Adria grabbed and hank of Vala's hair and forced the girl's head up to look at her. "Don't get sassy with me! What did you take from my room? I see that the drawer open, you little thief. You're just like your father, you are."

Squeezing her eyes closed, Vala fought back the tears. She hated that the woman could make her cry. "N-nothing," she stuttered out. "There was nothing left. You sold all my mother's beautiful things. They were mine, not yours!"

Adria let go of her hair so fast that Vala had trouble regaining her balance and she fell to her knees.

Daring to glance at her stepmother, she saw that her stepmother's face was beet-red, making her look even uglier. Spittle sprayed from the woman's lips as she yelled, "Those petty trinkets of your mother's have been putting food on the table these last few months since your father abandoned us."

Suddenly defiant, Vala shouted, "He'll come back for me, he promised. When I tell him how mean you are, he'll take me away from here!"

A harsh laugh came out, and as the woman stomped out of the room she pushed Vala over. "Your pathetic father isn't coming back for you, no matter what he told you. I'm stuck with you, you useless thing. Be grateful that I'm feeding ya at all! When the last of that money runs out I'm sending you out to work."

The woman kicked out at Vala as she left but she rolled away from the blow. After the door slammed there was silence in the room, as Vala fought back more tears.

Curling into a ball, she promised herself that she'd be gone long before that happened. There was no way she'd go off to work while Adria sat at home getting living off her blood and sweat.

A single tear trailed down Vala's cheek and splashed onto the floor, hitting the board that hid her treasures. Hesitantly, she laid her head down, her cheek touching the board.

She's saved that one piece, and no matter what happened in the future, she could remember that once she had been loved.

* * *

I should have one every Tuesday give or take.... Thanks for reading :0)


	4. Frist Day, First Friends SG1 Cassie

Title: First Day, First Friends

Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: It takes place a little bit after Singularity  
Category: Gen/kidfic  
Summary: Jack meets Cassie after her first day of school and gives her a little help.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for betaing this one.

Challenge: None, this started out as one thing and turned into another but I liked it.

* * *

I stand on the playground waiting for Cassie. It's the end of her first day of school and I know the kid will have a bit of a culture shock. I have Colonel with me, the dog that I bought Cassie when she was allowed to leave the mountain.

Stretching the truth, I told her that it was a rule that every Earth kid had to have a dog and it's something that I firmly believe. It was the only disagreement that Sara and I ever had about Charlie. She hated dogs and wouldn't let me get one for Charlie, so when Cassie came on the scene I didn't ask, I just gave it to her.

I realize now that I should have asked Janet about the dog, but she was a good sport about the mutt and let him stay.

The bell rings and I see Cassie rush out the building. I can tell she's looking for Janet or Sam, but the ladies got caught up at the SGC and I volunteered to pick up our little red haired scamp.

She sees me, waves and then charges across the playground, skidding to a stop right in in front of me. "Jack, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Janet or Sam?"

Seeing the panic in her eyes, I crouch down to her level. "Nothing's wrong. They just got tied up at the SGC and so I volunteered to come and get you. I thought we'd celebrate the fact that you are now an official Earth kids doing Earth things, like going to school and making friends."

Cassie looks down at the ground and shifts the gravel around with her toe. "No one talked to me, Jack. They all seemed to know that I was different and they don't like me."

I tip her chin up so that she looks up at him. "Well did you try to talk to them?"

She tries to look down again as she shakes her head, but I wouldn't let her. "Cassie look at me."

Slowly she move her gaze to meet mine . "I'm scared Jack. What if they don't talk to me?"

Arching my brow at her, I say. "Well if you don't try, chances are neither will they." So I held out my hand to her. "Come on let's meet some kids. I'm sure they'll love Colonel."

Cassie smiles as she takes my hand. "If you're with me, Jack, I'm never scared."

I take off my sunglasses and place them on her head. "Take these and I'll always be with you."

Her smile got even bigger and she marched back on to the playground and began to make friends.


	5. A is for Angel SGA Baby Torren

Title: A is for Angel  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Search and Rescue part 2: 501  
Category: Gen, kidfic  
Summary: Rodney's having a bad day that improves with the appearance of an Angel.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Tigerlilly Brown.

Challenge: #112: A is for....

* * *

Rodney took a deep breath getting ready as Teyla bore down once more. This was it, this was crunch time, and he was the only one here. He had to do this; Teyla needed him, there was no one else.

Quickly he stripped off his jacket and laid it on the floor between her legs.

He could see that Teyla was pushing as she said, "Here it comes!" But her words ended in a scream as she pushed.

Groaning with disgust, he wished that he was anywhere but there. He couldn't stop the sounds of disgust as the baby began to slide out. It touched his hands and he hated the feel of the slimy new person while he waited for it to enter the world.

The shoulders were out, the baby was coming faster, and Rodney began to feel a thread of excitement. "Okay, almost there. Almost there."

The baby slid out into his waiting hands and he stared down at the new life, overcome with joy. "Oh! I caught him! I caught him! I--"

Hating the fact that he's now outside, the baby let out a loud long cry. Rodney, still amazed at what he had done, just sat there in a daze. "He's a boy." The baby squirmed in his hands and Rodney almost dropped the newborn.

Teyla smiled and Rodney could tell she was glad this was all over. "Watch his head," she quietly reminded him.

"Right, right. Okay, so, cut. Okay, look at him. Do I get to cut the cord? I get to cut the cord then, right?"

He waited for Teyla to nod and then he bent to cut the cord. That done he wrapped the baby in his coat. The small little person looked up at him and seemed to smile. Holding this beautiful new life, Rodney had never felt so proud. It made him want to be a father, to hold his own child someday.

Although he hated to give him up, Rodney held out the angel to his mother. "Yeah, okay, so…okay. Teyla, I'd like to introduce you to your son."

Laughing with delight, she cuddled her son close and Rodney looked on proud that he'd helped the little Angel into the world.


	6. Tuffy SG1 Cassie

Title: Tuffy  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Singularity a smidgen.  
Category: Gen  
Summary: Sam helps Cassie.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: Pic challenge: Of young child, chest and Teddy bear.

* * *

Cassie sat in the middle of her bed clutching a new teddy bear. After a while, she buried her face in the soft fur, staying like that for a moment, only to toss the bear on the other side of the room, before curling up and crying.

Sam, who had been watching this from the doorway, called, "Cassie are you all right?"

Her words were slightly muffled. "I told you, I miss Tuffy."

Crossing the room, Sam sat down and brushed the hair back from the little girl's face. "Who's Tuffy? You've drawn him in pictures haven't you?" she asked, afraid the little girl was asking for her pet.

Her voice sound sad and lost. "It doesn't matter. He's lost, and so are Mama and Papa. It gone. It's all gone and I'm all alone."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you miss your home, but you're not alone here. I love you, Cassie, and I will never leave you-"

"Hey, Carter!" Jack called from the doorway.

Sam looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"It's ready. Why don't you bring the sprite to have a looksee? This is your surprise after all."

Sam got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Cassie, do you want to come with me?"

Cassie sat up and nodded. "Is it ice cream?"

Smiling, Sam held out her hand. "No, but if you come you won't be disappointed, I promise."

Forcing a smile on her face, Cassie slipped her hand into Sam's, and they left the room together following Jack.

* * *

Making their way into Sam's lab, Cassie stopped suddenly and stared at the sight before her, her voice filled with wonder. "Where did you find that?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c went to Hanka and got it for you. The other night were talking about your mother's trunk and how it was full of memories. So I had them get it for you. I thought your'd want something of your mother's."

Cassie slowly crossed the room to the workbench and sat down on one of the stools. She ran her hands over the delicately carved chest. "Papa made this for Mama as his wedding gift. It held all of her treasures."

The lid creaked slowly as it opened, and the smell of cedar filled the room. Reaching inside, Cassie began to remove various items. A beautiful blue dress and a white linen veil, a few different wooden toys, necklaces and other trinkets, what looked to be a few pieces of baby clothing, and then last of all - a bear-like toy made of real fur. In places he was bald, but Cassie immediately clutched the toy to her chest as if he was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen.

"Just before _it_ happened, Mama told me I had to put him away, and that I was a big girl and he was a child's toy. She put him in the chest with her treasures. She told me one day that he would be mine. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

She laid the bear down and lifted the dress to her nose. "I can still smell her. My mother wore this on the day she married my father." She laid the dress and veil back in the chest. Next she picked up the trinkets and the toys, and placed them back in as well, but she kept out the bear.

Looking up at Jack, she smiled. "Thank you for bringing me this. It means a lot to me."

Gently she stroked the bear and then looked up at Sam, before jumping into her arms and presenting the bear. "This is Tuffy. Mama made for me when I was a baby. She saved all the bits of the skins she could while she carried me, so that I would have it when I was born."

Looking up at Sam, she smiled. "Thank you for finding him."

Sam held the little girl tight wishing that she could take her home, and that she could be this little girl's family, but the world needed her too. It was a hard choice to make, but she had let Janet file the paperwork to adopt Cassie.

She would step aside and make this world a better place, and make sure Cassie never lost her family again.

* * *

Wrote this one a few months ago, but I'd thought I'd share. Leave a review and make me smile :0)


	7. Seventeen SGA Young John

Title: Seventeen  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none way before the show.  
Category: Gen/Kidfic  
Summary: John wants only one thing for his birthday.  
Warnings: minor physical violence toward a minor

Beta: Thanks to Arem

Challenge:StargateKiddrabbles #45: Birthday Gift (a young John fic for Ruthie)

* * *

John stood outside his father's office. Today he turned seventeenth and he knew just what he wanted. There was only thing that would make him happy. In the past year he had done everything that his father had wanted. Slaving for the last six months, he had earned early admittance to University. Next year he wouldn't be returning to high school, which suited him fine. His aspirations were much higher than winning the state basketball championship.

In his hand was a stack of acceptance letters. There was a bunch of Ivy League Schools and other big names, but there was only one place he wanted to go. That was what he wanted for his birthday. He wanted the Air Force Academy. He was old enough to attend starting this July. Their acceptance was on the top of the stack.

Lifting his hand, he knocked on the door and he heard his father's voice through the dark oak door. "Come in, John."

The door creaked as John opened it and stepped inside. The room was dim and his father sat in the middle of the room waiting.

"Dad, I got the last letter from the Universities today. I thought I'd show them to you. I was accepted at every one I applied for but there's only one place I want to attend. Its letter is on the top."

He laid the pile on the large desk that dominated the room. His father, Patrick Sheppard, didn't look up from his work. "That's good son, but I've already decided that you will attend Yale, my alma matter. I've sent your acceptance and paid your tuition. You'll be taking pre-law. I know you'll make me proud. Goodnight John."

Then Patrick picked up the rest of the letters and dropped them in the trash.

John watched the one with the Air force Academy seal fluttering into the trash. He wanted to snatch it back, to hold on to those dream, the one where he got to fly. He really didn't care what, he just wanted to fly, to escape his life on the ground.

His hand reached out toward the trash but his father looked up. "You were dismissed. I have a lot of work to do. Now I said good night."

Looking his father in the eye, John stood his ground and didn't move. "No, I won't. I don't want to go to Yale and I don't want to be a lawyer. I'm going to the Academy and I will become a pilot. This is my life Dad, not yours."

Finally his father looked up. "Really, your life?" His father got to his feet. "Well who fed you and clothed you your whole life? Have you contributed anything to your upkeep? I ask one small thing, that you go to school and follow in my footsteps so that what I have worked for my whole life doesn't go to waste. Can you do that one thing for me?"

John didn't look away from his father's angry gaze. "No, I can't because it's not what I want."

Patrick stormed around the desk and let his hand fly but John blocked the blow. In an instant, his father's face changed from anger to fear. Letting his hand drop, Patrick backed away.

Pointing his finger at John, Patrick shouted, "if that's what you want get out and don't come back. But remember, you walk out the door it's the end. No money, no help. You'll no longer be my son, think about that John."

A smile crossed John's face. "I already have." He turned, walking toward the door. "Goodbye Dad. I'll be out of the house in ten minutes."

He didn't slam the door as he left the office but closed it quietly and walked up the stairs to his room. Quickly he gathered only the barest essentials and he left.

On the way down he passed his brother on the stairs. David stopped and looked at the back on John's back. "Where are you going?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know but it's away from here. Enjoy your life, David, and try to make it your own if you can." Then he walked down the stairs and into the night. Stopping at the side walk he looked up at the sky and breathed in the air. It never tasted so sweet. Humming a Johnny Cash song, he disappeared into the night and never looked back.


	8. Reptiles and Other Miracles Sg1 Daniel

The day was hot and beautiful even for July in Colorado. All around me people hurried off to see one animal or another, oblivious to the panic that filled me. I'd become desperate to try and get a spark of life out of the now five year old Daniel. Since his accident a few weeks ago, he'd been this ghostly waif gliding though my halls, a pale shadow of the man he'd been and the boy, he should have been now. There was no running or laughter only silence and tears.

So out of desperation, I'd brought him here. We'd begun at the camels and moved on, but my faith in my idea was slowly dying as the day progressed. All whole day, I searched for a sign that my little guy was coming alive but there was nothing.

Over the loud speaker a staticy voice announced the zoo would be closing in half and hour. Dejected, I headed back to the main gate.

It was Danny who saw the sign. The little guy read the sign and then looked down at the large watch on his arm and then tugged on my hand pointing.

"Can we go?"

It was one of those demonstrations where they show kids how an elephant can roll a thousand pound ball with his trunk or tell them how many pounds of leaves the giraffes eat in a week. Well this one was about snakes and other reptiles of all things.

"Sure, off you go."

I was never one for snakes, even before I got snaked twice, so I hung back and watched my own miracle take place. As the zoo keeper concluded her talk, three others stepped out with cages and began to remove the occupants. Let me tell you, I was glad to be way back there. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of snakes, but they do give me the heebie jeebies.

The woman, Judy or that's what her name tag said, asked for a volunteer to hold one of them.

Daniel's chubby little hand shot up in the air and he practically bounced up and down in his seat with his large Boonie smacking against his back. The lady smiled and pointed to him, but he turned searching the crowd for me before he excepted. His eye were so full of the curiosity that I thought had died when Daniel shrank. I nodded ignoring the tears filling my eyes.

As soon as Judy had my consent, she held out her hand to Daniel. "Come with me and you can hold Martin." They two of them stopped in front of the table where the tanks were set up. "Hold your hands out flat and he'll just curl up on them."

He didn't say a word but nodded before doing as he was told. Those little hands quivered with excitement and he looked up at me so proud when Judy plunked the dull brown garter snake on to Danny's outstretched palms.

Then it happened. At first I couldn't place the sound, I went rigid, ready to save my Daniel, but then it happened again. That time I knew, Danny had laughed.

Until that moment I'd wondered if he'd ever be able to find joy in his new state. There were moment when he seem to remember his old self, and the sadness seemed to weigh him down, especially when it came to some of his possessions, like his watch and Boonie hat.

All those concerns and worries melted away when he turned toward me with a huge grin splitting his face and a snake curling up his arm. "Daddy Jack, see snakes aren't all bad, Martin loves me!"

Coming closer, I placed my hand on his shoulder, unable to speak, I squeezed gently and at that moment I had to agree.


	9. Sam's Summer SG1 Young Sam

**Author's Note:** I haven't posted one of these in a while. This one has actually been sitting around on my harddrive for more than a year and I thought it was time to share it for you. I hope you enjoy this story about young Sam.

* * *

Samantha Carter stared straight ahead, clutching the object in her hand and trying hard not to cry.

Behind her, she heard the whispers of the other girls but didn't care. She'd been though this type of thing before and she would again. In his last letter her father mentioned he'd been transferred again, which meant that come September there would be a new school, new people, and a new house.

"Oh, Samantha." The voice drew out her name. "What are you going to do? I can't believe someone would do that! I mean covering all you things in saving cream. Even you're clothes."

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten to stop herself from slapping the phony expression of grief from the girl's face. Her left hand squeezed harder, trying to control the red hot rage that threatened to consume her. "I don't know, Staci, you'd better go. I'll see you at lunch."

There were more whispers and giggles. Sam ignored them and finally they were gone.

As the cabin door slammed, the rage trickled away and leaving her feeling hollow and alone. Opening her eyes, she looked over at the picture resting on her nightstand. Her mother's face smiled back at her. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, mom. I can't be Samantha anymore, it hurts too much. I need to be Sam."

Decision made, Sam pulled her hair into a ponytail and reached for a pair of scissors. The long blond strands landed on the shaving cream covered sleeping bag. When she was done, Sam shook out her much shorter hair feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Her mother had attended this camp years before and Sam had come here with the hope of 'finding' her mother. But she'd failed. There was no evidence that Janice Mae Carter had ever been here. She was one of thousands of girls who'd passed through the gates and been promptly forgotten when she left.

Her mother was gone and there nothing would bring her back. Sam stood and began to clean up the mess made by her cabin-mates. This was the last time she'd go through something like this, next year she'd be true to herself, she was going to space camp.

* * *

If you want to take a look at my website you'll find all my stories archived there. I can't put in the address this website just takes it out. All you need to do is Google my penname or head over to my profile.


End file.
